homeless
by bribunnyvampirestcatcatty207
Summary: when ichigo is walking home she finds a girl in a alley way. she think it just a little girl but what if it not what if she another mew mew !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 please no flames this is my first fan fiction and do not hate on it I am trying my best!

Ichigo walked down the road and just kept walking down the dark path and sighed; as she thought more about it the more she got anger THAT RYOU! She began to scream, RYOU STILL WILL NOT GIVE ME A RAIS AND I WORK SO HARD! I mean yeah everybody is trying their best but zakro and mint are so lazy the only reason they don't work is because they're so rich! And pudding plays around too much and only makes mess FOR ME TO CLEAN UP! And when lettuce try's to help me she always trip and makes and even bigger mess I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! , and mint is always having tea time with berry and zakro to get them out from doing their job! And berry boyfriend tasuku always make excuses for everbody! ichigo kick something that then said "oww" the thing said in pain huh? ichigo thought when she went closer It said it again and ichigo jumped w-what was that ! she said like she was going to die the thing came out and got ichigo even more scared the screamed on the top of her lugs and fan and hide behind the dumper and then trip on something the thing came out and " the thing " turned out the be a cute little girl that had blond hair and red eyes she had to pairs of white cat ears sticking out of her head and a snowy white cat tail ( if you ever had watched the anime to love ru dark ness the little blond hair girl is wearing an outfit just like yami but then ends are rip it looks like her outfit got burn in a fire! And if you did watch the anime if you know about the episode her she uses her transformation powers to make her sexier the little girl looks just like that!) The girl got up and help ichigo up and dust her off thank you ichigo said then the girl got up and said "sorry if I scared you" huh? Ichigo said she put her had behind her head and an anime sweat drop came down ichigo said, no! It is all right! I am fine she said putting her hands out to let the girl know she is all right. The girl nodded her head. Ichigo looked down to pick up her book bag and her eyes turned wide and ichigo thought this " what am I doing I just kick the most cutes thing I ever saw and she help me and I did not even asked her name ! I am so dumb sometimes! But when ichigo got up to ask what was the girls name the girl was gone huh? Ichigo thought where is she? On the top of a building too pairs of dark red eyes stared at her….

Well that is is hope you like it ( even that it is really short!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 hi! Second chapter

Ichigo: that girl scared me in the first chapter! *sod*

Me: ok? So what?

Ichigo: IT IS A BIG DEAL!

Me: OK DO NOT YELL AT ME WOMEN! Anyway a very nice person told me great things to improve my writing. But this is my first fan fiction so no flames please anything you think I should work on just tell me. Anyway here is the next chapter!

Then next morning ichigo woke up and her head was pounding real hard just then her mother walked in and felt ichigo's head you have a fever her mother said then putting a warm, wet rag on her head. W-what a fever! Ichigo said then making the rag slip on her head oww! She yelled, and then she hold her head with one of her hands. Yes her mother said you are going to have to stay home today. That is just great ichigo thought as she rolled her eyes I was supposed to meet masya today! We were supposed to go out for ice cream since it had been very hot now of these days! Ichigo sighed, her mother seeing this ask her what was wrong to ichigo. Huh? Ichigo said o it nothing! Her mother did not believe her but did not say anything else. Ok then her mom said anyway ichigo you should get some more rest look at the time! Her mother said. Ichigo looked up to see it said 6:00 o'clock. Huh?! It's that early!? . Yes her mom said I did not even made breakfast yet! Her mom laughed at herself. Ichigo just flipped on the other side of her bed and sighed. Ichigo thought for a moment I had the strangest dream ever she though thinking about the dream made her head hurt even more she curl up into a ball to rest the pain in her head. Ichigo cold barley remember what happen in the dream. All she could remember is a little blond hair girl saying "help me help me ichigo-san" and the girl stared to cry "they're going to get me ichigo help me". Ichigo sighed, wait! She yelled what? Her mom said. How did I get here? Last I was walking home and met a little girl ichigo thought. Oh about that her mom said, you passed out and someone walking saw that you were knocked out and called 911 I was scared that it was 10:00 and you still were not home yet. Oh I see ichigo said." I wonder what happen to that blond hair girl" ichigo murmured. What was that? Her mom ask. Huh? Oh it's nothing! Ichigo said. Ok then her mother said. Ichigo's mom finally left her room. Ichigo flip to the other side of her bed and pulled the cover over her head. Just then her phone began the ring. Moshi Moshi ? Ichigo said. It was masya! san are you are right I thought we were going on a date? Ichigo blushed "he is so thoughtful he called to see what happen to me he is so sweet." Ichigo thought. Just then ichigo got another call. Eh? Ichigo said hold on masya ichigo said. When ichigo answered the call it was ryou of course yelling at her about not coming to work or was it? Ichigo! ryou said. WHAT IS IT NOW I WAS TALKING TO MASYA! IT IS RELLY IMPORTANT! Ryou yelled hurry up and get over here now! Ichigo thought a second wow it must be really important! Ok! I will be there in an hour! Ichigo said. Ok. Ryou said just hurry! Ichigo hang up on ryou and stared to talking to masya. Masya something happen! Really like what! Masya said I do not know, but meet me at the café in an hour! Ok! Masya said and they both hang up on each other. Ichigo got up then her head started to pounding even hard than before but ichigo ignored the pain dress quickly and ran down stairs. She was stop by her mother, where are you going? You are supposed to be resting in bed. Mom please I have to go somewhere important! Her mom stared at her ok you better get going before your father get here! Ichigo giggled her father was over portative! Ichigo ran down the street and catch the train once she got there she saw masya. They went inside and ran down the satires to the basement. There the rest of the mew (in there maid costumes!) where there too! Ryou what was so important that you had to tell? Mint ask. I think there is another mew mew. Really! Everybody said. Yes keiichiro said. We found this clip of the new mew mew. In the clip a girl with white hair and red eyes her outfit was a dark red dress that looked like mint's dress and she had sharp teeth she had a bat wing and a cat tail and ears she had fingerless gloves and high heels black shoes. Her weapon was a long and sharp sword that had a unique shape. There was another monster and with one cut it die then a bat like toy flied and ate it. Wow! The entire mew mew team said. Everybody listen think how powerful this girl might be if we infused her with the mew aqua? Ryou said. The entire mew team where quiet until pudding broke the silent WOW SHES SO COOL! Everybody stared to laugh. But that why we want all of you to get her on our side because our data shows that she is part bat and part cat ,like you ichigo and she has too genes like you berry ryou said. Ichigo look up and smile so if we get her on our side that mean she is the third to have cat genes in her! Then berry said that means she is the second one to have tow genes inside of her! Ryou rolled his eyes and then said yup she going to have to be told to be on our side gentle because our data show that she can be rough she might be stronger then all of you. Ha-ha mint said no one can beat the Tokyo mew mew team, right guys! Yeah the rest of them said. Well then ryou said go tokyo mew mew !


End file.
